


Adjustments

by insecuritiesmakemewhoiam



Category: Glee
Genre: After Season Three, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, blaine's very lonely, the break up didn't happen, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam/pseuds/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam
Summary: Blaine knew he didn't fit in at McKinley. But Kurt was there. Now that he's gone, Blaine has nothing to lose. *full summary inside* the title is a work in progress.*





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first glee fic. This idea has been in my head for months and I finally sat down and wrote it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Summary: Blaine knew Kurt had dreams. He knew he was going to leave soon. But that didn't make it hurt any less. With Kurt in New York, Blaine feels lost without him. And the friends he thought he had always make plans without him. Only Sam and Tina stuck with him. They were the ones who noticed how lonely and lost he felt. That's when the three of them had an idea. Blaine was going to transfer to New York to finish off his senior year.

Blaine stares at the terminal gate, tears welling up in his eyes. His lips tingle from where Kurt’s had been just moments ago. His fingers twitch, longing to just hold Kurt’s hand one last time. But he can’t.

Because he’s gone.

He’s on a plane to New York.

And he’s stuck in Ohio for another year.

A hand claps down on his shoulder and he jumps, spinning around to see Burt and Carole smiling sadly at him. Carole’s eyes fill with tears as she sees the tears drip down Blaine’s cheeks. Kurt has been gone less than five minutes and Blaine already misses him. 

“Come on, kiddo, let’s go. Staring at the gate won’t make you miss him any less.” Burt says and Blaine nods. They start walking towards the exit of the airport but while walking, Blaine spots an airport version of the Lima Bean and stops.

“Can, um, can we go in there?” Blaine asks, pointing to the shop. Burt nods and they change their direction towards the coffee shop. Once inside, Blaine’s eyes flit around, as though if he looks hard enough, Kurt will appear and greet him with a kiss to the cheek. They make it almost three steps into the shop before Blaine turns and flees. He rushes out of the coffee shop and heads to the nearest bathroom. Burt and Carole follow him out of the shop, stopping when they realize he locked himself in the bathroom. Burt pounds on the door.

“Blaine, buddy, open up! Please!” he says loudly, which earns him weird looks from people passing by. He glares at the elderly man who look as if he was going to say something.

“Mind your own damn business,” He mutters bitterly, then, “Blaine! Come on buddy.” After a moment of no response, he tugs his phone out of his pocket and hits the number 1 on his phone, hoping that his son hasn’t turned his phone off yet. He puts the phone against his ear and listens to it ring. Six rings later, Kurt picks up.

“What is it, Dad? Are you okay? Is Blaine alright?” Kurt rushes out in one breath. Burt chuckles lowly and sighs.

“I’m alright and Blaine is…well, Blaine is currently in the bathroom. He wanted to visit that little coffee shop in the airport, sort of like a smaller version of the Lima Bean. Anyway, we went there and then he ran out and locked himself in the bathroom of the airport and he won’t come out or answer me.” Burt says. He can hear Kurt sigh lightly on the other side of the phone. 

“Can you put me on speaker and put the phone against the door?” Kurt asks. Burt does as he is told.

“Alright, the phone is against the door.” He informs his son.

“Blaine?” the slightly muffled voice of his son is heard. 

“K-Kurt? But, you’re in New York?” Blaine says a few seconds after Kurt speaks.

“Honey, I’m on a plane to New York. Dad called me and told me that my boyfriend locked himself in the airport bathroom. Care to tell me why?” Kurt suggests softly.

“I…It’s just that you’re gonna be over 500 miles away and I won’t be able to hug you or see you every day. And there’s so many more boys in New York; taller boys, taller, older boys who don’t have hobbit hair. And you can do so much better than me. You deserve to live your dreams; you don’t need a high school boy who’ll hold you back.” Blaine’s shaky voice responds. Burt’s heart clenches at the sound and Carole turns to him with watery eyes.

“Oh, honey, sweetheart. Dreams change. My dream is to go to New York but it’s to go with you. You’re my dream, Blaine. And you know I love your hobbit hair and I think it’s cute when you need me to reach things on high shelves. And it makes it easier to hold you when we cuddle. Blaine, I don’t want better than you because you are better. I love you. You’ll be in New York next year and I’ll try to call every day and we can have weekly Skype dates, if you want. I’m never saying goodbye to you, Blaine, I love you.” Kurt says and Burt shuffles awkwardly, feeling as if he’s intruding on an intimate moment, which he kind of is, but who else is gonna hold up the phone?

“Promise?” Blaine asks in a small voice, shattering Burt and Carole’s hearts at how vulnerable he sounds.

“I promise, Blaine. I love you and you’ll still be able to visit me. I’m not leaving you, Blaine.” Kurt says and Burt listens carefully for a response from Blaine. A few seconds later, he can hear the lock on the bathroom click and Blaine walks out. It’s obvious that he was crying from his red rimmed eyes and the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Burt hands him the phone and Blaine takes it off speaker, putting the phone up to his ear. In an instant, his entire demeanor changes. He’s laughing at something Kurt says. Carole turns to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

“He’ll be alright. We’ll be alright.” She says.


	2. Reminders

Blaine’s week did not start out smoothly. Blaine had already walked to the Lima Bean and ordered the two drinks before remembering that Kurt was in New York and wouldn’t be at school anymore. Mondays were the days where Blaine would wake up hours before his alarm usually went off to go to the Lima Bean and get coffee for him and Kurt. He would get a medium drip for himself and a Grande nonfat mocha for his boyfriend to surprise Kurt because he knew that Kurt hated Mondays, more so than anyone else. He gave the person behind him in line Kurt’s usual coffee and hastily hurried out the door; Kurt would give him hell if he threw away perfectly good coffee. His mood had been ruined by the reminder of his boyfriend being 500 miles away from him and not being able to get coffee-tinted morning kisses anymore.

Blaine walks through the halls quietly, with his head hanging low. He clutches his books against his chest tightly, not knowing what to do with the hand that’s usually holding Kurt’s. He stops walking when he reaches his locker, mechanically twisting the lock to the combination—his and Kurt’s anniversary—and placing his books at the bottom. /  
“Hey, Blaine!” He jumps at the loud, excited voice that comes out of nowhere. He looks up to see his best friend, Sam Evans, grinning widely.

“Hi, Sam.” He says, aware of how monotonous and dead the words sound, but he can’t bring himself to care. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sam’s smile falter, but it’s intact before he can blink again.

“So, I was talking with Brittany last night and she told me the craziest thing that happened to her when she went to the mall with Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel the other day. She sa..” Blaine couldn’t let him keep talking, so he interrupted him.

 

“Sam, as much as I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Kurt’s the reason I transferred here and now he’s gone, so I don’t really know what to do now. I’m going to go to class. See you around, Sam.” He shut his locker and turned on his heels, heading towards his homeroom class and taking a seat in the back, pulling his notebook and earbuds out. He plugged in his earbuds into his phone and turned the music up, focusing on taking the notes that were on the board. He might as well try to pass even if it feels like his heart is breaking into a million unfixable pieces. He needs to go to New York next year, it wouldn’t do any good to slack off and need to repeat his senior year. Luckily, no one he knows has this teacher for homeroom, so he gets an hour to avoid any heartbreaking questions.

The hour passes by quickly, the bell making Blaine jump before he slowly starts to put his belongings away. He didn’t realize that he had Tina in his next class, or remember that she usually shows up to his homeroom so that they could walk to their shared class together.

“Blainey-Days!” He hears in front of him. He internally groans but reluctantly looks up, a smile plastered onto his face. As soon as he puts the last notebook in his bag and heaves it over his shoulder, Tina hooks her arm around his unoccupied one and starts to walk, which pulls him along.

“I was looking at clothes online and I found the cutest shirt on there. It’s this black shirt that has purple undertones to it and it’s gorgeous. I was going to buy it but it cost like 200 dollars. Who buys a shirt for 200 dollars? It wasn’t even a designer shirt or anything, it was made of cheap mate- “

As Tina goes on, Blaine starts to think of how Kurt would always go shopping with him whenever he needed new clothes, and he would always find the greatest bargains for anything he liked. Without realizing it, a tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. 

“-aine? Blaine! Hello, earth to Blaine!” Hands clapped in front of his face and he jumped, looking at the hands and then at Tina’s face. Her face softens when she looks at him.

“Oh, Blainey-Days.” She sighs. She opens her arms and Blaine steps into them, burying his face in her shoulder.

“I just miss him so much, Tay-Tay.” He cries quietly. Tina starts to rub his back. More tears escape his eyes and flow down his cheeks. 

“I know, but soon you’ll be there with him. It’s only a year, Blaine.” She tries to console him. 

“Everyone keeps saying that, but I don’t know how I’ll get through this year without him.” He says, stepping away from the hug and looking at Tina. Her eyes are filled with sympathy. 

“It’ll be okay,” Tina says, pulling into another hug. This one doesn’t last as long, but it has the same meaning. The warning bell rings, pulling them apart once again./

“Thanks, Tina.” Blaine smiles shakily. /

“Let’s go before we’re late. I think Mrs. Hagglebottom will give us detention if we’re late again.”/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late (though it can't be late if there's no actual deadline, can it?) I've been busy with school and work but I finally had time to sit down and write this chapter (also sorry it's short, it seemed like a good place to end) I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Conversations

The school day went by in a haze of loneliness and homophobic jocks. Blaine sighs as he flops down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. His moping is interrupted by his phone ringing from the top of his bedside table, ‘Teenage Dream’ blaring from the tiny speakers. A grin spreads on Blaine’s face and he leaps for his phone, hitting the answer button.

“Hi, Kurt!” He exclaims. A chuckle escapes Kurt’s lips.

“Excited, huh?” He says. Blaine blushes and bites his lip.

“I just really miss you.” He says.

“I miss you too.” Kurt says.

“So, how’s New York?” Blaine says to change the topic and distract himself.

“It’s good, Rachel and I found a cheap place to stay at. Oh, Blaine, you would love it.” Kurt gushes, a smile creeping onto Blaine’s face at how adorable Kurt sounds.

“You’re adorable, Kurt.” He says.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Anderson.” Kurt says right back, but Blaine can hear him smiling.

“I want to see you, Kurt.” He says, tears gathering in his eyes.

“I know, I want to see that handsome face of yours. Listen, I’m free tomorrow, why don’t we Skype when you get home from school?” Kurt suggests. 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” A tear escapes his eyes and he sniffles a little.

“Blaine, are you crying?” 

“Yeah, I miss you, Kurt. And I’m tired of this school and all the bullies. I’m just so tired, Kurt.” At this point, tears are rolling down his cheeks and he can barely breathe.

“Blaine, baby, listen to me. You need to breathe. Listen to my breathing and copy it, okay?” Kurt says and exaggerates his breathing so that Blaine can hear and imitate it. Once Blaine’s breathing is under control, he flops back down onto his bed and sighs into the phone.

“Blaine, I know it’s hard right now, but you just have to wait one year. That’s all and then we can be together and live our dreams.” Kurt reassures Blaine.

“One year, it’s only one year. Why does everyone keep telling me that? I can’t wait another year to be with you Kurt. I want to be in New York with you and I want to kiss you and cuddle with you.” Blaine says to Kurt.

“I know, honey. I wish you were here with me but you have Sam and Tina and everyone else in glee club. And you can come visit soon, right?” Kurt asks. At that moment, a knock sounds at his door.

“Yeah, I can. Just a second!” He calls to the person at the door. 

“Do you have to go?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I love you, Kurt.” He says.

“Don’t ever apologize for that, I love you, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then?” Kurt says. A series of knocks come this time.

“Mmhm. Night Kurt.” Blaine says.

“Goodnight.” The phone’s dial tone rings through his ears. He tosses his phone onto his bed and gets up, walking to the door. He opens it to see his mom standing there, wearing a blood red dress, and clutching a silver wrist wallet.

“Hey, honey. I just wanted to tell you that there is money on the fridge if you want to get something for dinner and that your dad and I are going out to a business dinner. Love you.” She says and kisses his cheek. He grimaces at the sticky residue of her lip gloss and reluctantly smiles at her.

“Love you, too. Have fun.” He says coldly and shuts the door to her retreating back. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face, sitting at his desk and starting his homework for the night.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

He jumps up as his alarm blares from the other side of the room. He glances around and notices that he fell asleep at his desk. Blaine shuffles through the papers on his desk to see if he finished what he needed to last night.

Buzz. 

Blaine shoots out of the chair and rushes to shut off the alarm, noticing the glowing red numbers. 6:32. He has under half an hour to get ready. He decides to forgo the hair gel today in favor of taking a quick shower and picking out a decent outfit for the day even though he’d rather laze around in his pajamas for the rest of the year. He heads into the bathroom and turns on the water. While he’s waiting for the water to get to the perfect temperature, he washes his face and brushes his teeth to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. He dries his face with a towel and strips down to his boxers. HE walks over to the shower and puts his hand under the spray of water, feeling the temperature is where he wants it. He takes his boxers off and stands under the spray, starting to wash his hair and body. 

Blaine steps out of the shower and dries himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist, walking to the closet to decide on an outfit for the day. He picks a navy blue long sleeve shirt with a white trim at the collar and at the top of the breast pocket. He pairs the shirt with his favorite red pants. He may miss his boyfriend but that doesn’t mean that he can slack on looking fashionable. Blaine makes sure he puts his assignments into his brown faux-leather messenger bag and grabs his keys, jogging down the stairs. He slips on his shoes, grabs a granola bar, and heads out to his car. He glances at the clock on the dashboard and notices that school starts in 30 minutes. ‘Shit’, he thinks and starts the car, hurrying to school but not breaking any laws (At least none that he’s aware of).

Blaine makes it to school with 5 minutes to spare and he parks his car and hurries to his locker. He’s spinning the combination when a hand claps him on the shoulder, making him jump. He turns to see Sam and Tina standing there with smiles on their faces.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” He says with a small smile on his face, opening his locker and taking out the books he needs for his first three classes.

“We were wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover this weekend. Just the three of us.” Tina says eagerly, practically bouncing on her heel-clad feet. He hesitates for a second before saying yes.

“I mean, I don’t have anything to do this weekend. Whose house is it going to be at?” He asks as he shuts his locker, shifting his books to one side as he leans against the lockers.

“I was hoping that if you said yes, we could do it at yours? You know how my parents are and Sam’s parents don’t want a couple of teenagers there to disrupt Stevie and Stacy’s sleeping schedule or something.” Tina says.

“I guess. My parents won’t be in town, but I think it’ll be fine.” Blaine says, neglecting to mention the fact that his parents haven’t come home from the “business dinner” last night and probably won’t be home for a while.

“Alright, cool, it’s settled,” Sam says, just as the bell for first period rings, “We’ll see you later, man.” He says and claps Blaine on the shoulder again. Blaine sighs and heads to his first class of the day. ‘Let’s just hope this day is better than yesterday,’ he thinks with little hope, hoping this week goes by fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, look who has a chapter this early! It's not two months later, woo! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one might involve the sleepover? Who knows? Definitely not me. (No, seriously, I haven't written the next chapter yet, oops) I had a coffee shake so I'm kind of hyper and it's 9 at night so that'll be fun. Anyways, have a good day/night, y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine sat in seventh period, simultaneously watching the clock, and doodling on the edges of his notes, not paying a lick of attention to the teacher, who is rambling about the economy and how the government has gone to shit (Not in those exact words but he might as well have). There were five minutes left of class and Blaine is subjected to stuff that he learned at Dalton his sophomore year.

“Anderson! Are you paying any attention?” Mr. Ramhick called him out. His head shoots up and his ears turn a bright pink.

“Y-yes, sir.” He stutters out, trying to tune out the laughter of his classmates.

“Alright, then. Riddle me this; What does FOMC stand for and what is its purpose?” Mr., I-Think-I’m-Better-Than-You-And-This-Will-Prove-It (Holy shit that’s a long name) smiles menacingly. Blaine smirks and stands up, clearing his throat.

“The FOMC is the Federal Open Market Committee and they make the decisions about the level of interest ranks, which on December 12 of last year *the Federal Open Market Committee voted to expand its quantitative easing program further. This round continued to authorize up to $40 billion worth of agency mortgage-backed securities per month and added $45 billion worth of longer-term Treasury securities. *” He said and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the teacher. The teacher gapes at him and the students are all looking at him like he grew a second head.

“Alright, you can continue staring into space.” Mr. Assbutt says and is about to start another lecture, apparently, on the FOMC, but the final bell rings, which dismisses everyone. Luckily, Blaine had his things packed up and rushed out of the class before the teacher could ask him to stay behind and be reprimanded for his actions, (which he didn’t do anything wrong, not really). Before he could get out the door, jocks cornered him. 

“Hey, what can I do for you on this lovely Friday?” Blaine says, trying to seem unfazed, even though his heart was beating unusually fast. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Blaine sets his bag down on his desk chair and turns on his laptop. He opens Skype and picks up his phone to text Kurt.

Hey, are you busy right now? ~BA

No, what’s up? ~KH

Can we skype**? ~BA

Yes, let me log on. ~KH

Blane waits for Kurt’s name to show that he’s online. He clicks on the “video chat” button and waits for his camera to load, getting comfortable on his bed. Kurt’s face appears, showing him lying on his stomach on his bed. Blaine looks at his surroundings and melts in awe.

“Kurt, is that your bedroom?” Blaine asks, gaze flittering around each corner of the screen.

“Yeah, you like it?” Kurt says, smiling as Blaine’s wide eyes turn to stare at him.

“I love it, it’s so beautiful, it’s so…you.” Blaine says and Kurt blushes.

“Well, soon it’ll be ours and then we can- oh my god, what happened to your eye?” At this, Blaine frowns and looks down at his duvet.

“Um, nothing, I ran into my door this morning.” Kurt frowns, knowing that Blaine isn’t that clumsy.

“Sweetie, tell me what really happened.” He says gently. Blaine sighs, hands picking at the hem of his t-shirt. After a few, silent moments, Blaine lifts his shirt and pulls it off. Kurt gasps, hand flying to his mouth. Blaine’s torso was littered in dark bruises.

“Blaine, oh my, who did this to you?” Kurt demanded, tears pooling in his eyes. A tear slips out of the corner of Blaine’s eye and he sighs.

“Some jocks cornered me after school and I couldn’t get away. Kurt, it’s nothing.” Blaine says.

“No, it’s not nothing. You need to tell someone, Blaine.”

“I can’t, Kurt. You know just as well as I do that they aren’t going to do anything about it.” He says looking down and starting to fiddle with his duvet, tears shining on his cheeks. Kurt’s eyes soften.

“I know, I just wish I was there with you. That I could do something. Not 500 miles away from you.” He says lightly, eyes lingering on Blaine’s torso. Blaine caught his eye, flushing, and putting his shirt back on. His cell phone starts to ring, Blaine wipes his face and smiles sadly at Kurt.

“I should go.” He says, quietly.

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you too, Kurt. God, I love you so much.” 

“Bye, Rachel and I are going shopping for some décor, so I probably won’t be able to Skype tomorrow, but I’ll try to call you, okay?” Kurt says, Blaine nods and smiles.

“Good night, Kurt.”

“Good night, Blaine. Talk to you tomorrow.” Kurt says and the Skype home screen shows up, indicating that Kurt hung up. Blaine sighs and answers his phone.

“Hey, man! Tina and I are on our way to your house so be prepared!” Sam’s voice greets over the phone.

“Alright, I need to take a shower, so I’ll leave the door unlocked in case I don’t answer.” Blaine says, and they talk for a few minutes before Sam says that Tina can’t concentrate on driving with him babbling away. They say their goodbyes and Blaine sets his phone on the bedside table after hanging up.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

He sighs as he stands from his bed and goes into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and washed his face, letting the water warm up. He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at the darkening bruise around his eye and the multitude of colors on his chest and stomach, cursing every homophobic asshole that exists. He pulls out his phone and shoots Kurt a quick goodnight text before hopping in the shower.

He sighed as the warm water soothed his aching body. He quickly washed away all the gel in his hair and washed his body, being mindful of the bruises.

Blaine turns the water off and gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist after carefully drying his hair with it. There’s a knock on the bathroom door and Sam’s voice calling out his name.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” He says and Sam replies with a ‘hurry up!’

Blaine shakes his head and dries off, putting on his boxers before walking to his room. He walks to his dresser and slips some black sweatpants on before tossing the towel into the hamper. He goes to his closet and looks for a white undershirt and slips it on. He looks at himself in the mirror and grimaces. The bruises on his chest were visible underneath the stark white material. A loud gasp echoes behind him and he spins around, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh my god, Blaine!” Tina rushes out and hurries to him. She lifts his shirt and runs her hands gently over the dark bruises. 

“What the hell happened?” Sam barks as he steps into Blaine’s room to get a closer look.

“Some jocks cornered me after school. I’m fine.” He says as he pushes Tina’s hands away, goes to his closet and grabs a black undershirt. 

“Who was it? Was it the football team? I swear to god, I’ll kick their ass.” Sam says angrily. 

“It doesn’t matter. That would just make it worse.” Blaine snaps as he slips off his white shirt and puts the black one on. He turns to face his friends, plastering a smile on his face.

“Now, who’s ready to watch movies and comment on how ridiculous the storylines are?” He says as he pushes past his friends and heads to the living room. 

Tina and Sam exchange a series of looks before following the curly haired boy to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about six months after the last chapter and without reading the last chapter so a lot of things in this chapter didn't match up with the rest of the story so I rewrote it to fit the actual storyline. I hope you enjoy and I'll have the next chapter out soon. If anyone notices anything that doesn't add up, please let me know! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> *I got this from Wikipedia, I've never learned any of this.  
> ** I have no idea how skype works so this is me pretending that I do.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching five movies, Tina and Sam finally decide to confess to Blaine about what they were quietly discussing during intense moments of the movies. Sam grips Blaine’s arm as he reaches for another DVD case.

“Hey, wait. Before we start another movie, Tina and I were discussing something that we think you might like.” Sam says hesitantly. Blaine sits back down and looks at them expectantly.

“So? What is it?” Blaine says, with curious intent.

“Well, we know how hard it’s been for you ever since Kurt graduated and we were thinking that maybe you should finish your senior year in New York, with Kurt,” Sam says and Tina jumps in.

“As much as we’ll miss you, we can’t stand to see you moping around school and we know how miserable you’ll be. We’ll miss you so much, Blainey-days but we want you to be happy. And I think- I know you’ll have that with Kurt in New York.” Tina says, squeezing his hand, having grabbed it in the middle of her tiny speech. Blaine’s eyes glinted in the pale moonlight and he’s suddenly wrapped both Tina and Sam in a hug.

“Thank you,” He whispers, “I should call Kurt and tell him.” Blaine springs from their grips and heads for his phone.

“Blaine, we thought that maybe you could surprise him?” Tina suggests. Blaine stops in his tracks and turns to his friends with a wide grin on his face. The grin soon fades into a wince as it aggravates his bruised eye. 

“That’s a great idea! Do you guys want to help me find a school close to Kurt’s apartment?” He says excitedly. Tina and Sam nod, grinning at each other for lifting their friend’s spirits up. They follow him to his room and they all crowd on the bed in front of his laptop. Blaine opens the browser and types in the search bar, “high schools near Bushwick”. They spend an hour searching for a school that isn’t prone to bullying and is high in academics, so the opposite of McKinley. They finally found a school that was relatively close to Kurt and Rachel’s loft and met his requirements of not being another McKinley. Once the school was found, they visited the website and clicked through the pages informing Blaine on how to register. He decided to wait until he was moved and settled in before registering. Luckily, Thanksgiving break was only a couple of weeks away and he could have time to settle in before school starts up again. When they finished searching for schools, Blaine turned to Sam and Tina and pulled them into a tight embrace, squeezing the breath out of them.

“Thank you so much, you guys. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He says happily. Sam and Tina share a grin and hug Blaine back. A thought comes to Blaine and he pulls away suddenly.

“Wait, shouldn’t I tell Kurt before moving myself into his and Rachel’s apartment?" he asked.

“You can visit during Thanksgiving break and talk about it then and be enrolled for the spring semester,” Tina says. Blaine nods,

“Of course. Smart idea, Tina.” He says.

“Now, let’s get on with the movies,” Sam says and lunges for the pile of DVD’s they have yet to watch. ‘Teenage Dream’ begins to play from the couch and Blaine digs into the couch cushions for his phone, hitting the answer button.

“Hey, Kurt!” he says excitedly.

“Hey, Rachel and I just got back from shopping and I am exhausted, but I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed. How are you?” Kurt asks.

“Great! Tina, Sam and I are binge-watching movies and criticizing the plots.” He responds, a huge smile over taking his face. He moves further from the living room as loud explosives come through the television’s speakers.

“Oh, am I interrupting?” Kurt asks. Blaine shakes his head and then realizes that Kurt can’t see him, and he tells Kurt,

“Of course not, Tina and Sam understand. Besides they’re watching some action move with a bunch of explosives.”

“Ah, yeah, you’re not a big fan of those movies.”

“Exactly. So, I’m not missing much. How was shopping? Did you find everything you wanted?” Blaine asks Kurt.

“Oh my god, I found the cutest throw pillows for our couch, they are so adorable. I can’t wait for you to see the place when it’s all set up. You’ll love it,” Kurt gushes, “Also, Rachel and I found this vintage, antique store super close to our loft, I picked up a few things that I think you’ll love. I can’t wait for you to come visit.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt’s excited voice, “Aww, I’m so glad you’re settling in well.”

“Yeah, but, how are you? How’s your eye?” Kurt asks.

“It still hurts but I’ll put some ice on it before I go to sleep tonight,” Blaine replies.

“Blaine! Come on, the best part of the movie’s about to come up!” Sam shouts from the living room and Blaine sighs. 

“I got to go. Sam’s calling me.” Blaine says.

“Alright, I’m re-aah-ally tired, I should go too. I love you, Blaine.” Kurt says with a yawn.

“I love you, too. Goodnight, Kurt.” 

“Night,” Kurt says, and they hang up simultaneously. 

“Blaine!” Sam calls again.

“Coming!” He responds and walks back to the living room. He settles back on the couch between Sam and Tina.

“What’d I miss?” he asks.

“Not much, just a bunch of explosions and an awkward sex scene,” Tina replies, giggling softly at Blaine’s horrified expression.

“So, nothing, cool.” He responds, glancing to the tv just as a plane crash lands and the common heterosexual couple fight for their lives so they can live “happily ever after”. Blaine rolls his eyes and yawns. He sinks down and leans his head on Tina’s shoulder. His eyes slip shut a few minutes later as he falls into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He jolts awake as the alarm on his phone goes off. He hastily silences the alarm as Sam and Tina groan beside him.

“What time is it?” Sam asks groggily.

“Go back to sleep, it’s just after six thirty.” Blaine whispers

“Why so early?” Tina mumbles beside him.

“I forgot to turn my alarm for school off. Sorry, guys.” Blaine says as he makes sure all other alarms are off before settling back down on the couch. He falls back to sleep easily.

“Blaine…Psst...Blaine. Wake up.” Blaine swats at the hand that nudges his shoulder. 

“Mm. Five more minutes.” He mumbles and attempts to roll over only to land face first onto the carpeted floor.

“Ow.” He groans as the bruises on his torso throb with newfound pain.

“Help me up, please.” He manages to gasp out. Tina and Sam gently lift him from the floor. Worried eyes watch him as he sits on the couch, clutching his ribs.  
“Should you go to a doctor,” Tina asks. Blaine shakes his head.

“No, my ribs aren’t broken or fractured, just bruised. The only thing they can do is wrap them and that could hurt more than help. I just have to ice it.” Blaine says with his knowledge of basic first aid from sophomore year where he was required to take the course as was every other boy at Dalton. 

“Okay, do you have any ice packs?” Sam asks, standing up to head to the kitchen.

“Yeah, in the freeze behind the tub of ice cream.” He responds. Sam walks to the kitchen and comes back with the ice pack wrapped in a towel. He hands it to Blaine, who lifts his shirt and places the pack on his most tender bruises.

“So, what should we do today? I don’t think Blainey-days can do much without being in pain.” Tina says. They start to think of what they could do while Blaine iced his ribs. Blaine suddenly remembered that he had some board games stashed in the hallway closet from when he and Cooper were younger and had to stay in the house because of rain or snow and when he and Kurt got bored when his family was home. 

“I have some board games somewhere in the hall closet.” He offers and Sam grins. 

“Do you have Cards Against Humanity?” He asks slyly. Blaine looks up as he tries to remember.

“I think so but I’m not sure. You guys can go look.” He says and Sam and Tina head towards the hallway to look in the closet.

“Aha!” a triumphant yelp is heard from the hallway followed by frantic footsteps. Sam emerges from the hallway, holding a black rectangular box with a proud smile.

“Found it!” He yells.

“Awesome. Let’s start then.” Blaine says and sits up from his lying position. He winces slightly at the pain but wave’s off Tina’s concerned look.

“Wait, we need game snacks. Do you have popcorn?” Sam asks.

“Yes, in the pantry and there should be some soda in there as well,” Blaine says. Sam grins and trots to the kitchen to get the snacks ready for game day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, I've been really busy with school work and my job. But I've already started the next chapter which will involve Blaine, Sam and Tina's game. I'm planning on it to be offensively funny but don't hold it against me. I've also never played Cards Against Humanity before so forgive me if I get anything wrong. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there's only going to be maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left but I'm not sure, so I'm going to finish writing the story before I post any more chapters but hopefully, I'll be able to post the next one soon and not have you guys waiting for another 3 months.


End file.
